Undercover
by SnowySkyy
Summary: Lucy was a having a perfectly normal day at Magnolia High School. Well, it was perfectly normal until Levy dragged her to Fairy Tail, her workplace. There, she discovers almost all her friends are agents there, and that she's only been dragged there because one of FT's top agents, Natsu, needs her help finding a murderer. How? By becoming the murderer's prey.
1. A perfectly normal day

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Fairy Tail. As if it wasn't already obvious.

A door creaked open, letting the cool morning air pour into a small apartment. A young woman got out, and returned the door to its original position before securely locking it, as she usually did. She then turned around, facing the canal across from the street. As usual, she jumped onto the canal's slightly raised border, her backpack softly landing on her back as her feet landed on the border. Every day, the same two men passing by on a boat would tell her to be careful not to fall off, and that day was no exception.

"Be careful not to fall off, Lucy-san!" were the fisher's exact words.

Lucy's response was also always the same: "I am!"

And so Lucy continued walking along the canal's border, arms stretched sideways as to keep her balance. When finally she arrived at her destination, she jumped off the border, and crossed the street, slightly adjusting her uniform on the way to Magnolia High School.

Lucy entered her classroom and sat down mere moments before her teacher, Gildarts, came in. One of her classmates, however, wasn't as lucky as she was. A salmon-haired boy came storming in the classroom a few minutes later. Gildarts turned around, ready to yell at the person who dared be late to his class, but just sighed and got back to the lesson once he found out who it was. The boy then sat down, two seats next to Lucy. Between them were Levy and Gray, who she'd met a few days ago, when she transferred to MH.

'It's strange' thought Lucy. 'I've been here a few days already, but I've never seen that guy before. That means he wasn't in school... Maybe he was just sick. Yeah, that must be it.'

After that thought, Lucy reported her attention back to the lesson, taking a few notes. She didn't notice the boy staring at her for a while, before quietly whispering something to Gray.

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, Lucy quickly packed her things and waited for Levy to do the same, before exiting the classroom. As they were making their way through the crowded hallways, she noticed a blob of pink hair. Her curiosity stirred up again, and so she decided to ask Levy about him: "Levy-chan, you know that pink haired boy that came to class late? How come I've never seen him before?"

"Oh, Natsu?" came Levy's quick answer. "Well, that's because he wasn't here. He was… sick."

"Oh, okay." answered Lucy.

"By the way, don't ever say his hair his pink in front of him. He always insists it's _salmon_."

An unknown voice then cut in on the conversation: "That's because it is! Anyways, Levy, I need to talk to you. It's important."

The girls turned around to see the voice's owner, and, standing right behind them, was Natsu. To Lucy's surprise, Levy agreed, and told her that she would meet her at the cafeteria, at their usual table, before walking away.

* * *

**With Natsu and Levy**

"Okay, I'll make this quick. You know that A-class board back at Fairy Tail?" Levy quickly nodded. "You know the most wanted person on that board?" another quick nod. "I think that new girl could help us catch him." This time, the nod was much slower. Levy was considering what Natsu was saying, before curtly answering "no."

Natsu just sighed, knowing Levy would be the hardest to convince. "Listen Lev, I just got out of a week-long tiring mission to try and find that guy, but he's not FT's most wanted A-class criminal for nothing. I've never failed a mission before, and I'll only say this once: I. Can't. Find. Him." Natsu got out through gritted teeth, and sighed, running a hand through his hair, before continuing "I want to find him, but can't. He's too good a hider. The only way to get to him, is to make him get to us. Except we don't know where he'll strike next. You want to catch him just as bad as I do, right? Well I found a way to catch him. And I can't do this without your friend's help."

Levy sighed, rubbing her temples. She knew that if Natsu, one of Fairy Tail's top agents, couldn't find that guy, then no one could. He was the best at finding people, even when they haven't been seen in years. He always found what he was looking for, never has he failed a mission before. So if Natsu actually asked for someone else's help, that meant there was no other way.

"Alright, what's your plan?"

**A/N : Wow, can't believe I'm actually posting this. My first published fanfiction! Please review to tell me what you think! Also, English is not my native language, so feel free to point out any errors.  
**


	2. A-class man

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail

When Levy arrived at the cafeteria, Lucy was happily chatting with Erza and Juvia. Lucy was turning her back to her while Erza and Juvia could see her, so as soon as they spotted her, they shot her a questioning look. Levy sighed and nodded almost imperceptibly, before putting up a big smile and sitting next to Lucy, who opened her mouth to ask but was cut off by Erza:

"Lucy told us Natsu asked to speak to you; it was about his homework, right?"

Levy just nodded. 'Homework' was the code word for 'mission', so they could talk about it almost in front of anybody. Well, in this case, in front of Lucy. Levy's phone suddenly vibrated: she cast a quick glance at it before sighing. Levy hated keeping secrets from Lucy, but luckily, that secret shouldn't be a problem anymore after tonight.

"Hey, Lu-chan, how would you like it if I showed you where I work?" she asked as cheerfully as she could.

"I'd love that!" came Lucy's happy answer.

* * *

"So… where do you work?" asked Lucy, to stir up a conversation.

"We're here!" Levy said, ignoring her best friend's question.

Standing in front of them was a huge glass building, about 10 stories high. Lucy stopped, taking in the building's beauty. 'Fairy Tail' was somehow engraved into the glass right above the entrance, the name itself surrounded by a fairy with a tail on the left, and a tail-less fairy on the right. Around them where very small, intricate designs. Levy then took Lucy's hand and started pulling her into the building.

"Come on, Natsu's gonna kill us if we don't hurry up, well unless Erza gets to us first!" at this, Lucy looked at Levy, stopping in front of the elevator, "Wait, what does Natsu have to do with all this? And Erza also? And you actually work at Fairy Tail? As in, _the _bad guy catching ass kicking Fairy Tail?"

The elevator door opened, revealing an impatient looking Natsu and Erza.

"There you are! We're all waiting for you, hurry up!" shouted Erza, ushering them in, then sending the elevator up.

The elevator ride was silent. No one dared speak a word, in fear of angering the mighty Erza. As they went up, Lucy couldn't help but wonder… '_why is an elevator called an elevator when it can not only elevate, but also lower? Why isn't it called a lowerator then? Or just call it a moving box, that way everyone will be happy? And-_' her nervous thoughts –as she called them when they got weird like that - were cut short when the ele- _moving box_'s doors opened. So they all stepped out of said _moving box_, and went straight to a big room at the far back. Well, Natsu, Levy and Erza did, Lucy just got dragged by Erza.

Lucy got in to find Juvia and Gray, seated on one of the many chairs surrounding a huge table that almost filled the room. All the walls were dark gray, except for the one at the far end of the table – where things were projected Lucy guessed. Lucy was guided to a chair and sat down between Erza and Natsu, who sat down next to Gray. Levy was seated next to Erza. Someone that Lucy hadn't noticed at first then cleared his throat. All eyes turned to the small man standing right next to the white wall. Lucy recognized him as Magnolia High's principal. Wait, MH's principal? Well, Lucy had had so many surprises in one day she couldn't be more.

"Gray, turn the lights off and start the presentation." ordered Makarov. Gray did as told, and on the white wall appeared the picture of a man in his in a supermarket. He was staring intently at a girl standing in front of him, who was too busy picking tomatoes to notice him.

"The man in the picture is our prime suspect for the disappearance of 5 girls in the past month. Behavioral analysis suggests he is also guilty one the rape and murder of one girl, 47 days ago. The girl was found dead the next day." At this, pictures of a bruised girl lying dead on leaves in the middle of a forest were shown. Lucy winced; the corpse seemed in bad shape. That poor girl must've lived a horrible death. "Back to the man. His name is still unknown, experts say he's between 40 and 50 years old. He's at the top of our A-class board, meaning he's quite dangerous. The only rank above A class is S class. All girls that have disappeared were last seen leaving the market. This picture is our only lead on all the disappearances, which proves he knows exactly what he's doing, how to hide, and he's doing it well, so well, that even Fairy Tail's top agent in the field of finding people, couldn't find him."

A small silence ensued. Lucy decided she should speak first: "So… Let me get this straight. Levy, Erza, Natsu, Juvia and Gray are all agents of Fairy Tail, Fiore's elite crime department? And Magnolia High's principle is actually FT's leader?"

Everyone in the room sighed.

"Lucy, this is serious. We're talking about a murderer. Can we please talk about our jobs later?" Erza asked.

"Well, yeah, sure. But… I still don't get why I'm here."

At this, everyone looked at Natsu:

"Okay, fine, I'll tell her. But by making me tell her you all admit I'm the better fighter." "The best, Natsu." Erza corrected. Natsu smirked: "I know I am. Okay, so, Lucy. First of all, hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, we still didn't get a chance to meet properly" Natsu said, holding out his hand so Lucy could shake it. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you" Lucy answered, sending a dazzling smile his way before shaking hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you too. Okay, so let me explain why you're here. The thing is, I couldn't find that guy. So I have a plan to catch him. You see, the second girl disappeared 10 days after the first one got murdered, and the third one disappeared 10 days after that. After that, the delay just kept shortening: the fourth girl disappeared on the 8th day after the third's disappearance, the fifth disappeared 6 days after that, and the sixth girl was kidnapped yesterday, 3 days after the fifth girl's disappearance. The thing is, he only goes out when he finds his prey, before she even walks into the store. Before even going into the store, he checks to see if there are any FT agents around. That's why we can't catch him."

"But you can, Lu-chan." Levy interjected.

"Behavioral analysis suggests he might strike again today, between 3 and 5 o'clock." continued Natsu. "We need you to be his prey."

Okay, today was definitely not like any other usual day.

**Well, I decided I should upload another chapter since the first one was a bit short. Thanks nightmarerabbitalice for being my first follower! **


	3. Target Locked

Natsu's stare was unbearable. Lucy looked down at her hands to avoid it. She knew she was trapped: she couldn't just say no. They were all her friends, and they needed her help. But still, they were asking her to risk her life to catch a murderer.

"You... want me to get purposely kidnapped by a murderer?" Were the only words she could muster out.

"Yes, the plan is to find out where he lives, and then catch him. No harm should come to you. Please, help us catch him." Natsu said.

Lucy looked up to meet his pleading gaze.

"Could I think about it for a few minutes? Outside?"

"Sure, you can go to the rooftop if you want, it has a nice view and usually there's no one there."

Lucy stood up and quickly made her way to the door. When the door securely closed behind her, Erza spoke:

"I don't think it was such a good idea to ask her, Natsu. She doesn't seem to want to go with it"

"No, she'll do it, I'm sure of it." he said before exiting the room.

* * *

Lucy was leaning on the railing, taking in the beautiful scenery the huge building offered, andtrying to think straight. _Think, Lucy, think. Should you really do this? I mean, this is a murderer we're talking about. What if the plan backfires, or doesn't work? Or worse, the guy could find out about it and kill me, just for his pleasure. I could be found dead in the woods tomorrow morning._

"Don't you trust us?"

_Of course I do. Wait, who just spoke?_

Lucy spun around, to find Natsu in front of her, his hands in his pockets. She jumped backwards from the surprise, her back hitting the railing.

"You're thinking out loud, weirdo", he said, taking place next to Lucy on the railing, staring straight ahead. Before Lucy could answer, he continued: "If you trust us, then why are you worried about our plan not working?"

Lucy, whose back was still leaning against the railing, looked down to her shoes, feeling a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... we can't know for sure if the plan will work right? As much as I trust all of you, I still can't help but think that something could go wrong."

"Then don't think about it, and just trust us. We'll keep you safe, no matter what. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

Hearing those words, Lucy looked to her left, and saw that Natsu had tore his gaze away from the distant mountains to look straight into her chocolate brown eyes. She could only stare back into those deep onyx eyes of his, taking in every detail.

After what felt to Lucy like a very long time, Natsu spoke again:

"Remember, it's risking your life to catch a murderer. But it's to save innocent lives."

Lucy stared down at her shoes one last time, before looking up, more determined than ever:

"I'll do it. I'm not letting anyone else die because of that man."

* * *

Everyone in the room was anxiously awaiting Natsu and Lucy's return. They were still seated around the table, their minds clouded with anxious thoughts, or maybe just one: what if Lucy refused? They hadn't thought of another way to catch him yet.

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal Natsu and Lucy. Everyone looked up, with hopeful eyes.

Erza finally asked the dreaded question :

"So, Lucy... Will you do it?"

Then they saw Natsu's expression. They didn't even need to hear Lucy's answer : Natsu's ear-to-ear grin was more than enough to provide them with an answer.

"Alright, let's do this!" exclaimed Natsu, grinning like a madman.

Lucy was rushed to the building's 4thfloor, which was full of clothes. Lucy stared in amazement, mouth wide opened at all the clothes the floor had. It had every style, in every color and size!

Lucy's contemplation was cut short when Erza pushed her towards a green haired person Lucy hadn't noticed before.

"Lucy, this is Bisca. She's Fairy Tail's best sharpshooter, and also our tailor. She's gonna dress you with wired, resistant clothes. Don't worry the wire will be hidden between two layers of tissue."

"Hi Lucy, it's nice to meet you, now please come this way." Said Bisca. She ushered Lucy to the back of the floor, were there were changing rooms. Bisca then took Lucy's measures, and got to work on finding her a suitable outfit.

Mere minutes later, Lucy was dressed and ready to go. She was wearing cute high waisted shorts _attached _to a lose white tee shirt, so that way it was impossible to just pull it up or pull the shorts down.

Bisca, seeing Lucy's uneasy face when she realised _why _it was attached, immediately tried to reassure her: "Don't worry, it's just a precaution. Now, the wire is located in this jacket's left side" she said, giving her a jean jacket that matched the shorts perfectly. "It should be perfectly hidden from view"

"Great, thanks Bisca" answered Lucy, standing up from the red leather chair she was sitting on and putting the jacket on.

Bisca smiled at her work, everything fitted Lucy perfectly. Then , clapping both hands together, she realised it was time for Lucy to go. Gently pushing her towardsthe elevator, she wished her good luck for her mission.

Lucy went down to the first floor, where the gang was waiting for her. When they saw her, they wished her good luck and reminded her that they would always be less than 5 minutes away if something went wrong. Then they parted ways, Lucy going outside in the direction of the infamous store, the rest going back up to the 9thfloor to monitor Lucy.

_Alright, I'm on my own now. I've got to look confident. Walk like it. Right. Don't look around yourself, or that can be suspicious. Just go to the store like you were going to buy... Chocolate. Yeah, chocolate. That's good. Oh look, I'm here!  
_Luc_y _almost came to halt in front of the store, but reminded herself she couldn't look suspicious, and got in.  
_Well, here goes nothing._

"Target changed. Target locked."

**I'm soooooooooooooooo so sorry for not updating sooner! I had written the next few chapters on my laptop, then it got stolen (shouldn't have forgotten to lock the front door, myself. Luckily that was the only thing missing from my house!), and I had to wait until like a week ago to get a new one. Hehe, where I come from, they give one to you for free when you enter highschool!**** So now I'll update more! I think I'll post a new chapter tomorrow, or the day after that.  
Anyway, any (constructive please!) criticism is more than welcomed. It's 3AM here, so.. good niiight!**


	4. Hmm, lychees

"Levy, how's Lucy doing?" Erza asked.

"She just entered the store. So far so good."

Levy was seated in front of several screens. One showed a map of the city: a blue dot was slowly flashing, showing Lucy's position as determined by the GPS chip she had hidden well in her jean jacket, next to the wire. The other screens showed surveillance footage of the streets surrounding the store, and of its inside as well.

"Good, I want the rest of you to remain on standby and ready to intervene if something goes wrong." ordered Erza.

Although, officially, there was no group leader, there was some sort of silent agreement about the fact that it was Erza. Why? Well, simply because it's Erza. No one was suicidal enough to go against her.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

I decided to go to the fruit aisle, since, if I remembered correctly, that was were the blind spot was. He'll probably feel more comfortable showing himself if there aren't any cameras there to see him.

As I got to the aisle, something caught my eye.

"Ooooh, lychees! It's been a while since I had some..." I said, temporarily forgetting the mission, and making my way to the juicy fruits, grabbing a plastic bag next to them and picking some.

I was so entranced in picking good lychees that I only noticed too late that someone was too busy typing something in his phone to notice I was in his way. He too seemed to realise his error too late. He bumped into me with a loud thud, making us both crash to the floor, him on top of me. He immediately scrambled off me when he noticed this, muttering apologies.  
Then, something surprising happened. Instead of holding out his hand to help me up, he actually lifted me up, grabbing me by the waist. I would've slapped him for that if he hadn't already run away, still apologizing.

"Well, that was.. weird..." I muttered. I picked up my bag of lychees, and continued my shopping. _I think I should buy at least three bags of groceries. That way I can act like it's too much for me to handle, and that should give him an opportunity to come!_

About 20 minutes later, I was finally paying for the food and other various items I had bought. I had bought three bags of groceries, just as planned. _Perfect_, I thought.  
Normally, handling those bags would be a breeze for me: after all, I lived alone in an apartment, I often had to buy a lot of things, three bags were a piece of cake. But, in order for my plan to work, I pretended to be having trouble with them.  
When one bag started falling, I 'tried' catching it, but ended up tripping instead. That was definitely not in my plan. _Curse myself and my clumsiness! _Were my last thoughts, before I hit the ground.

…

Wait, that wasn't the ground. Those are arms! Someone caught me! Yes! I inwardly smirked, and feigned a surprised, innocent expression while turning around to see who my savior was. This time, I really was surprised: it was the man from the lychees aisle! Wait, maybe it's not that surprising... Anyway, back to what's happening, myself!

"Hey, it's you from the fruits aisle! Thanks for helping me up there, and also for catching me here!" I said, sending him a bright smile. It took me all I had not to look disgusted by the man. Then I realized... I barely knew anything about him! How could I be sure that it was the suspect? I only knew he was in his mid-forties, which was also the case here. _Well, I can't do anything about it now, can I? Let's just say it's him. _I must've been too lost in my thoughts, because I saw the guy's lips move, but didn't hear anything.

"Huh?" was my, I have to admit it, very smart, reply.

"I said, are you gonna be okay with all those bags? I could help you if you like." answered the man, gently smiling at me. Well, smiling as gently as a criminal's smile could get.

"Oh, I'd love to! My house is a bit far away from here though, is that okay?"

"That's not a problem!" he answered, picking up the two bags that had fallen – surprisingly, I'd still managed to hold onto one even with the tripping – and waiting for me to lead the way. I could've swore he was smirking when he said that.

_Well, let's let him get what he wants, a perfect place with no witnesses to my kidnapping. And let's make that place FAR away from my apartment._

With that thought in mind, I walked the other way, the suspect following me.  
The walk was silent, and I walked further and further away from the city center.  
The sound of cars and crowds were slowly fading away, replaced by the sounds of our steps on the concrete floor.

Then, I stopped in front of a small house, deciding there probably wouldn't be any witnesses here. And just to comfort him into the idea a bit more, I said, without turning around to face him:

"Well, this is my house. It's a bit small, but it's more than enough since I live alone. Oh, and I know it's not a very safe place, since the people here don't really live looking out their windows, but it's still my home!"

Then I started looking for the house's keys in my pockets, even though I knew there was nothing there.

"Now, where are those k-"

I stopped mid-sentence when I felt him creep up to my back, a bit too close to me for my taste. Before I could even react to that, he wrapped his right arm around my waist, pulling me close enough to him that a single sheet of paper could hold between us, and the other wrapped itself around my mouth to prevent me from screaming. And breathing.

A barely audible whimper escaped my lips when I realized the situation I was in. Panic rushed through me. My hands flew to his left arm, to try to remove it, but to no avail. Instead, he let go of my waist, and grabbed both my wrists, effectively stopping them from moving. Then, the arm preventing me from breathing finally let go, but was quickly replaced with a cloth, which was probably soaked in chloroform. Even though I knew that, my lungs were begging me for air, so I took a large inspiration into the cloth.

I still struggled a bit, but I felt all my energy quickly draining from me, and my thoughts were getting more and more clouded.

_Let's get this over with, _was my last thought before I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was the floor approaching me at a quick speed.

* * *

"Lucy, what are you doing?" muttered Levy as she followed her progress with the security cameras. Lucy knew there was a blind spot at the fruit aisle, and she was headed there!

"Damn, now we're going to have to solely depend on what we hear."

"What's wrong, Levy?" inquired Juvia, whose eyes were wandering on all screens, wondering were Lucy had gotten.

"Well, Lucy's in the blind spot. Did she forget there was one there?"

Lucy's voice then came out of the speakers : _Ooooh, lychees! It's been a while since I had some..._

Hearing this, everyone sweat dropped. An unspoken sentence lingered in the air: _she's completely forgotten about the mission, hasn't she?_

Natsu's chuckling broke the silence.

"What's so funny, match brain?"

"What do you want, popsicle? Want me to kick your ass?"

Gray laughed: "As if you could."

"Boys, are you fighting?"

At Erza's intervention, Gray and Natsu immediately stood side to side and saluted.

"No ma'am!" they both shouted.

"Riiight." Erza didn't look very convinced. "Anyway, what was so funny Natsu?"

"Oh, right, that. Well, Lucy didn't forget it, on the contrary. She purposely went there the fool our guy into thinking it was safe for him to come."

"Oh, so she commented about the lychees on purpose?" asked Levy.

After a short pause, Natsu finally answered: "No, I think she forgot about the mission".

Everyone giggled at this. They were interrupted by a rustling sound coming from the speakers. They all quieted down to hear someone apologizing and Lucy muttering something about that being weird.

Levy, as the group's analyst, intervened: "Someone probably ran into her. Nothing to worry about."

Everyone nodded, acknowledging the information.

The room went silent once more, as Lucy came to view again with her groceries. They all watched as she got out of the store with her bags, struggled with them, then almost fell down. Worry, then relief and the feeling of victory rushed through them as they saw the scene unfold in front of their eyes.

They then followed Lucy by GPS, having no more video coverage of the situation.

_Well, this is my house. It's a bit small, but it's more than enough since I live alone. Oh, and I know it's not a very safe place, since the people here don't really live looking out their windows, but it's still my home!_

"Reassuring him again. Nice work Lu-chan" whispered Levy.

_Now, where are those k-_

The sound of shuffling followed by a small whimper and the sound of a struggle where heard. Even though everyone was worried for their friend, they knew they couldn't intervene until they knew were the murderer lived.

When the struggle stopped, what everyone presumed to be Lucy's body fell to the ground with a thud.

_Target acquired. _

The man's dull voice resonated throughout the room, sending shivers down everyone's spines.  
The atmosphere thickened as Erza, Gray and Natsu clenched their teeth and Levy and Juvia looked at each other, each trying to find reassurance in the other._  
_

"Juvia, go check if both the cars and the helicopter are ready to go" ordered Erza.

Juvia immediately left the room to do as she was asked.

**A/N: Hey people! Did you like this chapter? Should I continue writing with Lucy's POV for the next chap or keep it like it was before?  
**

**Oh, and FDsecretart : yeah you're crazy but don't worry, we all are a bit :'D  
**

**~Snow**


End file.
